<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>分手炮(？) by waterwwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463308">分手炮(？)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood'>waterwwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Severus is a girl, 性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#⚠️SS性转(♀)<br/>#⚠️莉莉婚礼上的分手炮(？)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lily Evans Potter&amp;Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>分手炮(？)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#⚠️SS性转(♀)<br/>#⚠️SBSS<br/>#⚠️微LESS<br/>#⚠️我jio得是互攻，我不要你觉得我要我觉得<br/>#⚠️雷就赶快右上角<br/>*真难写，比口水互喷难多了<br/>*BGM配Janis Joplin的Summertime</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>詹莉婚礼，初夏温暖晴朗的下午，整栋宅子和庭院都装饰一新。(时间地点都是我瞎掰)<br/>茜芙勒斯迟到了很久，她不想引起注意，将礼物交给侍者。她躲在可以看到莉莉的最远角落，拿着一支香槟喝闷酒。<br/>啧，那个脑袋比米粒还小的破特一直绕着莉莉团团转。还有那些格兰芬多蠢货挡着我看莉莉了。劫盗组那几个怎么这么跳，比苍蝇还烦。<br/>詹莉被亲友们环绕，声声祝福在周围送出，她没凑上去。虽然是以个人身份来的，但是自己的身份不受这里的人待见，她看到有几个食死徒中的温和派，也和自己一样在人少的角落，有的在窃窃私语，有的打量着旁人。既然看不到莉莉了，茜芙勒斯走出了主帐篷，向无人的庭院边缘走去，清凉的风从边上的树林吹来。<br/>“想不到鼻涕精你还对莉莉念念不忘，一个人也敢来格兰芬多巢。”熟悉的狗吠阴魂不散，在身后发出响声。<br/>“……”完全不想搭理。她想返回人多的地方，侧身走过的时候被西里斯抓住了手臂，他的手掌很热。<br/>“我在跟你说话，你舌头还没被伏地魔割掉吧。”<br/>永远不要指望狗嘴里吐出象牙来，微微翻个白眼转过脸，幽声道：“还请高贵的布莱克公子高抬贵手，您屈尊找我有何贵干。”<br/>“你不要揶揄我了。”他叹口气，“你难道看不出来伏地魔已经疯了吗，你以为你还可以在他手下混几天……”<br/>“那你以为脱离食死徒我还能活几天？”她不耐烦地打断他，“你以为谁都和你一样不工作就可以衣食无忧吗？你以为现在我还有走的机会吗？愚蠢也要有个限度。现在，你问完了吧，我要走了，再见。”<br/>甩开西里斯的手她向莉莉走去，她在草地上正向她招手。</p><p>晚宴时茜芙勒斯也窝在大厅的角落，手边堆了一打空酒杯，杯子里还有一些烟蒂。感觉喝得差不多了茜芙勒斯打算走，站起身一阵头晕袭来，她扶着桌沿站了一会儿，走向盥洗室。休整了一下她又点起一支烟，看着镜子里的自己觉得很可笑。烟灰从手里掉下来的时候她灭了烟走出去，感受到隔着走廊宴饮的欢乐气氛，她打算直接幻影回家。抬头却看到西里斯靠着墙在抽烟。撇了一眼，装没看见。<br/>他声音有些低：“我以为我表现的很明显了，你也给我点反应吧。”<br/>“你想看什么反应，像你那些小女朋友一样拜倒在狗尾巴下？还是多侮辱你几句？欠骂我建议你回家找爸妈。”蠢狗既然自己撞上来，酒精的作用下她也就开了话闸，既然这么想自取其辱那就成全他，“你今天特别烦你知道吗？你表现的明显与否和我有什么关系，难道我一定要回应你吗？伤害你宝贵的自尊了？你就像个缠着妈妈要玩具的三岁小孩。不知节制。”一连串反问抛出去，并不指望听到回答。她现在就想和人吵架，打架也行，魔杖什么的不需要，就让它躺在手袋里，她对自己的无杖魔法有信心。咄咄逼人之下她已经走近了。吸完最后一口烟他随手把烟蒂丢在一旁的酒杯里，缓缓吞吐出白色的烟雾，洒在她脸上。<br/>没有理会这些话，伸出一只手拨弄茜芙勒斯的垂在耳边的头发，西里斯一言不发。拍开肮脏的狗爪子，她扯过他的衣襟亲在了他嘴唇上。顺势他也环抱住她的腰，幻影到二楼一间空着的客房，两人径直倒在柔软的床上。亲热间她扯开他的衬衣，不想解扣子就直接撕开。<br/>“嘿，你温柔点！”<br/>不想说话她抛出一记眼刀。此刻他的手停留在她大腿上，隔着她的丝袜和吊袜带爱抚。<br/>茜芙勒斯在床上一向话少(平常话也少)。西里斯进入的那一瞬她也只有轻轻地一声叹息。好在他实相地闭上了嘴，否则她就直接丢下硬着还半裸的他。<br/>他发烫的手心微微冒汗，抚摸着她，今天她比往常更沉默，亲吻她的脖子时留下几个吻痕和牙印她也不骂他。初夏房里微热的空气包裹着两人，只有喘息此起彼伏，现在她跨坐在他身上，手撑在他脸旁边，他转过头舔舐她的手腕。到的时候她微微颤抖，头发遮住大半张脸，背光让他看不清她的表情。<br/>……<br/>“你可以滚了。”握着的双手又被甩开。他赖着一点也不想走。看蠢狗没有一点想动的意思，茜芙勒斯自顾整理了衣服下床拾起鞋子幻影回了她的蝙蝠洞。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>